Isaki Yuzo
|caption1 = Isaki Yuzo |username = CodexCouncil#3414 |type = Player Character |status = Inactive |hero_name = WarpWay |age = 16 |birthday = September 14th |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = 138lb |blood_type = A- |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = Yuuei High School |school_year = 1st year |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Warp Ring |description = Tier 1 |ethnicity = Japan }} Appearance General Appearance Isaki is a tall young man with a pale skin tone. He wears a pair of black-rimmed glasses, and his casual wear is usually black long sleeve shirt with a pair of dark-toned cargo pants topped with a black jacket depending on the weather. He has silver-white hair which he wears in wavy fashion although he tries to keep it straight at a medium length. The body of Isaki is very skinny and he does not have many visible muscles to speak of. Costumed Appearance Izaki’s costume is a grey-black button-up trench coat with combat boots and black gloves. Underneath the trench coat, he wears a pair of gray pants and a ski- tight black long sleeve shirt along with his utility belt that contains empty capsules for future storage. On his head, he wears an openable helmet with a mirrored surface. The helmet offers no actual protection. Personality Isaki is a very reserved and untrusting individual although the people he does trust he trusts deeply. Isaki tends to try and find all the solutions to a problem although this does slow down his decisiveness. He also leans towards logical decisions more often than not and generally tries to cooperate with others to his full capabilities. Isaki is a deep believer in freedom and likes to focus more on saving others instead of confrontations, but will not shy away from confrontations when it is necessary. Though at times Isaki finds it hard to interact socially with others because he has never had many friends. Because of his poor social skills he sometime does not read the atmosphere properly making him seem unemotional or uncaring. Isaki finds comfort in his books and spends a majority of his time reading be it informational books or Sci-fi novels, he also is a quirk enthusiast and enjoys analyzing interesting quirks and finding their functions. Voice Claim Shiroe Character Background Isaki was born into a poor family who could not afford to raise him, so the mother and father abandoned their newborn child in front of a hospital whereby chance Cain Yuzo, a recently retired hero due to him losing his right leg, was discharged from the hospital and was on his way home when he found Isaki. Cain had always wanted children so after discussing with his wife and the authorities it was decided that Cain would be allowed to adopt Isaki. During the next 15 years of his life, Isaki grew and decided to become a hero, during this time he studied as much as he could to be able to have enough intel to properly react to any situation. At 5 years of age, Isaki became an older brother to his younger sister Aki and he cared for her deeply. His father Cain is the one who inspired him to become a hero as such he has always had to be a hero his goal in life. During his school days, Isaki never did have many friends and was at times bullied, but he decided to focus on his studies by trying to learn as much as he could for the day he may need it. Yet throughout all his life he has had one friend, a Giant galápagos tortoise named Yowgoa who was found as a baby alongside Isaki when he was picked up by Cain, Yowgoa has a quirk which enables her speech and enhanced intelligence and she has always been there for Isaki throughout his life. He also trained in Aikido with the help of his father as a way to defend himself from bullies and protect his opponent from grave injuries and he furthered his efforts in it when he had decided to become a hero. One summer day Isaki had been out on a walk by himself coming home on a barren street from the library when he saw his sister Aki walking along the street when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway in a way that nobody would notice if they weren't paying attention, luckily Isaki was and he swiftly ran to her to find her being pinned to the ground by a large man. Isaki pushed the large man off of his sister which then prompted the rage of the man who used a fire based quirk to light up the entire alleyway, Isaki was able to cover his sister with his back before the flames reached them and even diverted some of the flames away from them. The man ended up fleeing and Isaki spent some time in a hospital and was thus subjected to the Late Comer Program. At Yuuei he is hoping to further his training but also hopes to meet others who are going forward wanting to become heroes like him. Character Aspects #Big Brother #Bookworm # Stat Points Quirk Warp Ring By concentrating on two different locations the user can open up two circular ring-shaped holes in space of various sizes which are connected these two locations. The rings in space are practically 2D and the warp ring shows what is on the other side as if the two points were right next to each other. When the warp rings are being created by the user, two small circles with a visible black outline are created at the two designated points and grow at an exceptional speed until they reach their designated size. Connecting rings must stay the same size and the more warp rings that are formed the more concentration from the user required to change their size and keep them open. The user can create the warp rings within their eyesight which includes and within a 1m radius of themselves and the user knows in their mind how many portals are currently open and their locations relative to his location. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstances should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive